This invention relates to a bottle, can or cup holder designed for use in those models with bucket seats and parking brake or emergency handle positioned between the seats. A number of prior art beverage holders are known that rest upon the longitudinally extending tunnel hump of an automobile vehicle. Many devices of varying design have been provided to these holders in place on the tunnel. One type of anchoring is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,589 issued on Feb. 9, 1971 to Daniel C. Larkin, Jr. et al for "ARTICLE HOLDER FOR MOTOR VEHICLE BODY".
Beverage holder devices that are adapted to be clamped in place are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,461 issued on June 9, 1964 to D.F. Gregg, Jr. for "AUTOMOBILE SERVICE BAR".
A still further holding device for automobile trays is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,898 issued on Mar. 19, 1926 to K. W. Cannon et al for "SMOKERS ARTICLE".
These prior art devices generally require some effort and positioning by the automobile driver in order to place them in position and they are not as securely anchored as the beverage holder according to the present invention.